Dark Goddess
by Darklordslover
Summary: What if Sirius and Regulus black had an older sister that had a great influence on their lives and futures. A sister who helped them become the dark wizards they were born to be?


**In advance this chapter is a lemon! So reader caution is advised.**

Chapter 1

Rudolphus lestrange was always an early riser ever since he could remember, so it was not surprising that he was awake when the sun had just started to rise. A lazy smirk decorated his face as he remembered the events that took place last night. And with whom they took place with as small arms wrapped tighter around his naked torso. He propped himself on his arm slowly as to not waken the goddess beside him.

He felt himself start to harden as he gazed over the beautiful naked body that clung to his equally naked body. His eyes trailed up her smooth long legs that never seemed to end, then to her bottom. He hardened more as he thought about her plump round bottom. His mouth watered thinking about it. There was just something about them that drove him over the edge. He loved how they fit into his hands as he grabbed her in a claiming sort of way when they were in private and he was going to fuck her raw. That backside had power over him. Breaking his gaze away his eyes continued up her body, across her flat soft stomach and delicate spine to the milky white globes that were her breasts. He was sure that if anybody were to see him now they would only see a lust filled eyed man barely holding himself back.

His attention was brought back by the low groan that was barely heard. He turned his head only to be staring at silvery blue eyes. "Are you up long Roddy?" the words falling from her plump pink lips.

"Only a few minutes love." He whispered before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His member became unbearable as she arched towards him, her entrance teasing him. Stopping the kiss to breathe he stared into her eyes as they started to pool with lust and that was the only sign he needed. He bent down and captured her eager lips in a searing kiss as his right hand clutched her left buttock, moulding it with his hand. His member getting bigger with every sharp gasp that left her mouth as her body tried to merge with his in desperate want. His goddess needed attention and her loyal servant would give it. He removed his lips from her mouth and planted them on her neck as he sucked, bit and scraped like a starved man. Her sweet moans filled the room only to turn to blissful screams as he rammed his index finger into her entrance, his attention still on her neck. He pumped his huge finger in a fast needy motion; in and out, in and out.

He smirked as her fingers found his hair with a tight pull. A moan escaped his lip as he could feel the fluids dripping from her tight entrance. Her screams got breathier as he inserted another finger and pumped twice as fast, her entrance wall clenching so tightly around his fingers as if forbidding them to leave. Her grip on his hair got tighter as pumped faster and faster.

" Rodddy ." she breathed out sharply her body trembling with his touch. He let go of her neck as he raised himself to look into her eyes, his fingers never stopping satisfaction filled him as he felt his fingers nearly drowning in her drenched pussy and her eyes filled with ecstasy.

With his free hand he brushed away her silky black curls from her face and put his lips to her ear. "Tell me what you want princess. Tell Roddy what you want. Hmmm what does Roddy's baby girl want." His lust laced voice only drove her madder as his goatee brushed against her ear, sending shivers to her body. She couldn't seem to speak as her breathing sharpened. He rammed in an extra finger to emphasis his point. He curled all three fingers in a slow motion deep inside of her.

"Please Roddy!" her voice clashed against the walls as he tortured her. He grinned as he saw that she was close to breaking.

"You have to tell Roddy what you want princess. Tell Roddy how he can help his goddess. Tell me what you want." He whispered nibbling on her ear as she arched toward his fingers trying to fuck his hand. Entering his fourth finger into her slick and wet womanhood was all it took and she was his.

"fuu…uc..ck me roddy! Fuck me now! I want you to pound me into this bed until I can't walk!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly in tears. The need and want in her body too much. Hearing her screams loud and clear he stopped and removed his fingers, emitting a groan from her. He chuckled at her need for him as he clambered over he arched body. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled them slowly up until the tip of his veined bulging member was at her soaking entrance. Pulling one hand away he placed the other on her right buttock gripping tightly causing her to moan loudly. He then bent forward to place his other hand next to her neck and gave her a chaste kiss.

"As my queen demands." He whispered as he rammed his thick pulsing length expectantly into tight entrancing causing her to scream and arch jerkily into his body until none of his member could be seen. He paused for a moment giving her time to adjust to his length. He looked into her beautiful lust hazed eyes and captured her swollen lips, tugging at them as he slowly moved his hips back and forth. Her moans were music to his ears.

Her hands removed his face from hers as she demanded with sweat gathering on her brow for him to speed up.

"Faster Roddy!" "Harder Roddy" and who was he to deny her.

Pulling back far enough he rammed into her again this time harder causing her to let go of his hair and grip tightly against the sheets. He thrust into her over and over again as she screamed herself hoarse. Each thrust was lengthy and harder than the last.

"Cum for me princess! Cum for Roddy" he grunted as he himself tighten and felt her walls clench tightly against his member.

"Cum for me lover" he urged and with one final thrust deep into her womb they both came. He slowly moved in and out as they both rode their high out. He was satisfied to see her head thrown back and her hands still clenched around the sheets. He watched as her chest started to slow its pace.

Making sure not to remove himself from inside off her, he slowly climbed up to her and rolled her on top of him. Her plump breasts squishing into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently.

"That was amazing." She whispered with that familiar giggle at the end.

"I aim to please my lady." He roughly squeezed her bottom. Her warm laugh seemed to brighten the room.

"Well as long as it's only me you're pleasing." She stared into his hazel brown eyes.

"Why would I trade a goddess with a mere mortal? There is no one like you darling." He whispered into her ear and placed a chaste kiss against her lips. The smile she gave him was worth more to him than anything else in the world.

He thanked the gods every day for bringing her into his life. She was his now and forever.

 **This is my first lemon so tell me what you think. No flames please.**

Aphrodite black was his and no one would take her from him.


End file.
